


happy birthday roman

by blueberryblonde



Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryblonde/pseuds/blueberryblonde
Summary: it's romans birthday(or it was when i posted this on tumblr)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, romantic LAMP - Relationship
Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781335
Kudos: 22





	happy birthday roman

**Author's Note:**

> pairing. romantic lamp, logince centric  
> warnings. none (ask to tag)  
> notes. i wrote this as lamp and didn’t mean for it to be as logince centric as it is but it’s still relatively short. so.

growing up with remus meant a lot of things. it meant that if there was ever a problem to be blamed, remus would enthusiastically take it. it meant that birthdays were more haunted houses in june then enchanted kingdoms in fantasy lands. and that was fine, it was even really fun at times, but it could also be incredibly annoying. when roman moved in with his boyfriends, remus having his own with their own apartment a few blocks away, it meant a solo birthday. the first solo birthday remus and roman would ever have.

remus called at midnight, because of course he did, and said he and janus were celebrating all day, which means roman was free to do anything. there’s so much he wanted to be able to do. of course, he could do more if he had known prior, he could do more, but there were so many plans.

plans that flew out the window the second his bedroom door opened when he woke again. patton marched into the room, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCE CHARMING~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” he scream-sang horribly off tune, though still with pride.

“ugh. good morning darling.” roman smiled brightly, dimming when he got a look at the cake, before laughing loudly. it was, definitely patton’s, to be kind. it looked near identical to the cake from harry potter that hagrid sat on.

“you have a full schedule today, so eat up!” patton smiled, placing the cake on roman’s lap and grabbing a handful. roman sighed and shook his head, trying not to laugh again so as to not affect the dessert.

“full schedule?” roman inquired, trying not to get his hands dirty as he ate with them, failing as he dropped cake down the front of his shirt.

patton giggled, helping roman clean up before answering. “well, we know you don’t have a lot of alone time on your birthday, so we tried to space it out, but, well, we all want to spend some time with you. one on one. breakfast is mine. if that’s okay, of course?” patton asked more than said the last statement but the point remained the same. roman nodded enthusiastically, still shoving his face with cake.

the breakfast was amazing. the birthday cake tasted amazing despite its appearance, like usual when it came to patton. the rest of the food was also great. it was truly a feast for a king.

“Ah, good morning love.” Logan said, happier than usual by his town, and the good morning kiss he gave roman.

“guh. good morning.” roman said, absolutely not blushing, thank you very much. logan straightened his tie, still holding a bag of, something, not quite smiling, but definitely not frowning.

“you have approximately thirteen minutes of roman morning time.” logan declared officially, kissing roman’s cheek once again. he was much more affectionate today and roman couldn’t tell if it was a birthday gift or logan got information that the definition for infinitesimal had changed, but roman wasn’t going to mention it.

thirteen minutes went extremely quickly, and right on time logan strutted into the kitchen, holding the bright red bag yet again.

“hello sweetheart~!” roman smiled giddy, knowing logan couldn’t roll his eyes at the nickname today. logan still did, but shook the bag in his face to make up for it.

roman was quick to grab the bag, quickly being frustrated with the amount of tissue paper logan had packed into it. the frustration melted away as he began to see gold, digging faster. he squealed excitedly as he pulled out a huge golden crown. it was clearly plated, but it was beautiful and felt solid.

“i love it!” roman continued to squeal as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around logan, making him tense briefly before logan did the same. patton couldn’t resist joining in, though he had said during breakfast everything was scheduled.

“i will see you both later, I love you,” patton said, kissing romans cheek, “i love you,” he kissed romans, “and i will see you both later!”

“we’re going out.” logan stated as patton ascended the stairs. he didn’t wait for a response as he grabbed romans hand and dragged him not into the car, but down the street. they walked until they got to a building that was extremely close but that roman had never seen before.

“whe--” roman tried to ask, getting silenced by logan picking him up bridal style and kicking in the door. the other people in the building didn’t flinch or look up. that’s when roman noticed where they were.

“oh my gosh!” roman squealed yet again, seeing all the medieval clothing in beautiful patterns and colors. logan set him down next to the princely clothes and walked over to a large sign with a wizard's hat, not giving roman a price range. for good reason, the clothes together seemed to cost hundreds.

not to long after, but about half the time frame that he had with patton, logan came back holding indigo and dark blue robe-like clothing. by then, roman had picked out an excellent white and gold outfit, fit with red accents, the gold stitches matching his crown beautifully.

there was another loud bang of the door slamming open as the two paid, this time, virgil and remy walking in line, both with iced coffee.

“sup babes.” remy said, both logan and roman waving in response.

“are we leaving now or waiting?” virgil asked looking at the clothes curiously, though not mentioning them. if they had gone through getting a crown and a royal outfit the final part of his birthday must be fantasy related, so roman was quite confused by virgil's intrigue. no matter, the day was already so much better than he ever could have imagined alone. his boyfriends were all involved somehow, though virgil was more attached to logan, and roman loved it.

“go get dressed, babe.” virgil smiled, waving roman towards the dressing room with his non occupied hand. logan followed, but went into a different dressing room, to romans disappointment.

the clothes fit perfectly, both logan and romans. logan grabbed what was pretty much just a cape with a hood, romans much more detailed and beautiful, not that logan wasn’t absolutely fabulous in his simple silks.

virgil and remy had also changed in the time it took roman to get everything on, each looking amazing. virgl was in a flowy pirate-like lavender top with dark purple pants, his boots being high black riding boots. he had no hat, so he could have been either a pirate or a commoner. either way, cute. remy was dressed more similarly to logan than either virgil and roman, his cape being sinched by a belt that held duel plastic sword.

the final birthday celebration was as fantastical as roman could ever dare dream. it clearly wasn’t a private fair, though noticing the crown people called him your highness and prince more than he ever had before, making him feel lighter than air. the lunch feast was huge and lasted well longer than it should have, after lunch being duels where he got to sit next to the actual king of the fair. all because of his wonderful boyfriends. unicorns, he was so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> taking requests over on @overanalyzen


End file.
